


Big Tiddy Ruby

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brutality, F/M, Impregnation, Misogyny, Netorare, Public Sex, blowjob, enslavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: While out on a misson, Ruby encounters some unsavoury thugs. What will the J-cupped Huntress do in response?__A short work I made through three hours of straight writing and inspiration alone.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Big Tiddy Ruby

“Are you sure you don’t need any backup, Ruby? I can be there in the next few-” the voice of Weiss said through Ruby’s earpiece, the Rose woman shook her head before putting a finger on her ear that held the earbud, pressing on it to respond. “It’s alright, Weiss, this should be easy. Just a small spike in minor crimes. I’ll be back at HQ before dinner. I’ll see you soon!” Ruby said with a giddy smile as she walked down the sidewalk, her silver eyes looking around the area, her head nodding at some of the passing civilians she walked past. 

“Alright. Be safe. I love you,” Weiss’ voice said before cutting out, Ruby letting out a small sigh of relief when she finally let her mind return to the world surrounding her. Ruby didn’t like going out on missions alone, but she just needed a break from everyone and just have some time for herself, especially since things have been so tense as of late. To only make things even worse on top of that, she hasn’t even had time to be intimate with Weiss, the woman she loved more than anything. Ruby missed the time she spent between Weiss’ legs eating her out and the time she spent on her hands and knees, face down, ass up taking a nice eight-inch dildo into her pussy. 

Gods, just thinking about it made the woman let out a pathetic groan. 

She couldn’t wait for things to calm down so she could return to some level of normal, but for now, she had to focus on the mission before her. 

As Ruby walked down the sidewalk, she saw that fewer people were populating the streets, and those that did, were giving her either a fierce glare or a lecherous one, and she knew exactly why the latter was present. Her massive J cup tits that jiggled and bounced with almost every step she took. Ruby silently rolled her eyes. This was why she didn’t normally go out on missions alone, besides the strategic disadvantage, her sister, Yang, was always there to send perverted gazers flying if they gave her a hard time. Well, not today, Ruby made her bed of nails, and it was time to lie in it. 

Shaking her head and relieving herself of the thoughts that surrounded the men staring at her voluptuous form that made supermodels send deathly glares at her, Ruby finally arrived at the co-ordinates that she had been supplied for the mission. “Hm, alright, no sign of anyone, time to do some sleuthing,” Ruby said as she looked around her current area. Surrounding her, were a series of alleyways and sketchy-looking stores with their windows and doors barricaded with steel bars, the sign of a truly safe neighbourhood. 

Ruby began to walk more carefully now, the woman’s eyes darting around the area, looking across the street and down the perpendicular alleyways to her own form, checking to see if there were any signs of movement, however, she didn’t see anything.

But she did hear something. 

CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP

“Twerk that ass harder, you dumb bitch! We’re not paying you to sit around!”

“Damn right, and suck it like you mean it! Work it, whore!”

That got Ruby’s attention quickly. 

The top-heavy Rose girl quickly reached behind her and pulled out her weapon, spinning her scythe around and unfolding it to reveal its form in its entirety. Ruby thought she heard the noise coming from above her, on top of one of the buildings surrounding her currently. Swinging her scythe around to gain momentum, Ruby jumped into the air and pulled the trigger, sending a concussive round bursting from her weapon and propelling her upward at an incredible rate, letting her reach the top of the building with ease, and when she got up there, she landed on both feet and swung her scythe behind her, ready to attack. “Stop right there! Identify yourself immediately! This is… ROBYN??” Ruby cried out in disbelief. 

Right before her eyes, stood, or rather bent over, Robyn Hill. The woman that was currently running for a seat on the Atlas Council. She was currently bent over with a cock buried deep in her pussy and another shoved deep down her throat to the extent that Ruby swore that she could see the bulge in her throat. She wore a cow-themed bikini, the top barely restraining her sizable bust, but she saw the bottoms torn and on the ground beneath her swaying tits. To make things even worse, Robyn’s body was utterly littered with writing from ‘ATLAS CUNT’ on one of her tits to ‘FUCK ME’ on her stomach, the slurs and swear words were everywhere on her body. Ruby finally realizing now why Robyn showed so little skin. To hide all of that. 

Ruby was so shocked that she could barely move. The strength in her arms left her, making her drop her scythe onto the flat rooftop with a heavy CLANG, making the two men finally turn their heads to look at the woman watching them utterly skewer one of the most prominent figures in the kingdom of Atlas. 

“What the? Who the fuck is that?” Aaron, a 6’3” white man asked as he stopped thrusting into Robyn and promptly pulled his cock out of her throat. The instant he did, Robyn began coughing and a surge of semen came rushing up her throat and out of her mouth, making her upper body fall to the ground, leaving the rest of her body supported only by the other man’s cock and his regal grip on her wrists as he fucked her.

“Who cares? Look at those tits, fucking hell! You could make cows useless with udders like those,” the other man, Chuck, a 6’5”, said with a laugh as he released Robyn as well, making her fall off of his cock and leaving her limp and barely moving on the ground before them. Now that Chuck’s cock was dislodged from Robyn’s pussy, semen began to gush and flow out of her, leaving a puddle right beneath her. 

“D-Don’t l-leave meeeee~,” Robyn groaned out as she tilted her shaky head up to Aaron, the woman taking a hold of his ankle and using it to drag her almost useless body closer to him, the busty public official licking and kissing his feet in a pathetic show of submission as she begged for more attention. “Ugh, no, fuck off, dumb whore! We have a new toy to use now!” Aaron said before her tore his ankle from her grip and thusly knocked Robyn out as he kicked her right in the head. 

“Jeez, I hate it when the sluts start thinking they can actually talk up to us. They should just use their tongues for licking dicks and worshipping balls, not talking,” Chuck said as he walked over Robyn’s body as the two of them approached Ruby, the black man being sure to step on Robyn’s back, making her spasm and cum to shoot out of her pussy due to the increased pressure. “Now, this is what I call a piece of meat, just look at those fucking curves,” Aaron said with a grin as he and his friend Chuck got right up in Ruby’s face, the woman standing up straight and looking up at the men that towered over her 5’6” frame. As they approached, Ruby took a few steps back before she felt her heel bump against the edge of the roof, showing her that she had nowhere left to go but down. 

Ruby’s heart was beating fast, she looked over at Robyn’s downed body for a second, but when she looked up at her face, the woman was shocked to see that she had a smile on her face, a fucked-silly, giddy, stupid smile on her face born from the two men currently advancing toward her fucking her brains out. When she saw this, Ruby immediately felt an almost painful throb in her lower half, making her cheeks light up in a heated blush. The Rose’s knees buckled and folded inward as she knew exactly what this was. Her lust catching up with her. 

Ruby’s eyes eventually trailed down the two men’s bodies and they landed on their cocks, both of them more than a foot long in length and as thick as her wrist. Bigger than anything she and Weiss had used in the past, and that fact just made her pussy gush with her feminine juices. Ruby could feel her heartbeat in her throat as she stared at the two biggest cocks attached to two of the biggest studs she had ever seen and almost as if her body was way ahead of her mind, she fell to her knees before the two of them just as they reached a few inches in front of her. 

“Look at this, the cow already knows what to do when we show up, that’s a first,” Chuck said with a laugh as he looked down at the heaving Ruby, her chest rising and falling at an incredible rate as her eyes darted back and forth between the two massive, spit and pussy juice covered cocks right before her eyes. She knew in that moment that her switch had totally been flipped. She was in heat. 

“Damn right, and a welcome one at that. Looks like someone raised their daughter right,” Aaron agreed as his cock throbbed mightily right in front of Ruby’s face, making the woman gasp as she saw it practically inflate with its pencil-thick veins inflating the semi-flaccid cock. Ruby almost came from the sight of that alone, the fact that she was so pent up due to the tensity of Atlas’ situation was truly catching up with her now. Only a few minutes ago she was thinking about her mission, but now all that she could think about was cock like some braindead skank, and the worst part was, she didn’t even mind it in the slightest. 

“Let’s see if they did. Check her pockets and see if she’s got a scroll. Only Huntresses have weapons like whatever the hell that metal deathtrap is, I want to know who this one is,” Chuck said, making Aaron nod, but roll his eyes, “You just want first head, don’t you? Making me search this bitch,” Aaron said jokingly as he walked behind Ruby and began to loot her pockets, searching for whatever he could find. “Don’t be a little bitch, you got to fuck the last whore’s throat, now it’s my turn, stop whining!” Chuck said with a laugh as he looked back down at Ruby. 

“Now then, let’s see if you know what you’re doing~!” Chuck said with a grin as he pushed his cock forward into Ruby’s face, the woman’s heart racing even faster. Everything she currently had flashed before her eyes. Yang, her Dad, Blake, Penny, Weiss. Everyone that made her who she was and into who she is today. 

Was she truly about to submit to some stranger’s fat, black cock just because she hadn’t gotten any in a few months because she was too busy saving the world?

Ruby’s mind wanted to say no. 

But it simply roared yes. 

“I just need a taste~...” Ruby said as she opened her mouth and let the cock into her mouth, and the second that she did, Ruby’s eyes rolled up and her entire body shivered with lust. His cock tasted absolutely disgusting, a sign of it being left unwashed and overused for days now, but despite this, Ruby couldn’t help but eagerly suck on it until her cheeks collapsed inward, making a lewd, degrading suckface that she had only seen once before in a porno she caught Yang and Blake watching at one point. 

“Goddamn! Looks like this bitch was hungry for some dick! Well, today’s your lucky day, slut, there’s plenty more where that came from~!” Chuck said with a grin as he grabbed the sides of Ruby’s head and with one hard, driving thrust, he shoved his cock all the way down Ruby’s throat, clogging her esophagus with his fat, black monster. Ruby’s eyes widened and rolled up into the back of her head as she was chocked out by dick, the woman’s eyes tearing up slightly as her vision blurred although all she saw was Chuck’s thighs, and all she could hear were the sounds of his deep, pleasure-filled groans. “Fuck! I think we caught a virgin, Aaron!” Chuck said as he felt the wet warmth of Ruby’s throat around his fat cock.

“The virgin huntress Ruby Rose, check it out,” Aaron said as he pulled out Ruby’s scroll and showed it to his friend who slowly began to pull his cock out of Ruby’s throat, seeing that the woman’s face was turning as red as her cloak due to being deprived of oxygen. “Whoa, I’ve only seen IDs like that from Irondick’s inner circle, looks like we caught a real big fish here!” Chuck said as he pulled his cock out of Ruby’s throat and mouth entirely, making the Rose cough, hack, and gasp for air as her lungs filled up once again. “Nah, man, we caught a cow, and I think it’s about time we turned her into cattle, wouldn’t you agree?” Aaron asked as he kneeled down beside Ruby and tore off her top, letting her fat, milky tits out of her clothes. “Fuck yeah, I’m down for that, and let’s hear what this one has to say~!” Chuck said as he grabbed a fistful of Ruby’s hair again, making her look up at the two of them. 

“What do you say, red? You want to have some fun with the big guys~?” Chuck asked, but as Ruby looked up at them, she knew that it was only out of courtesy, nothing more. She realized the second that she arrived on top of the roof, she had forfeited all control to the two of them, and to top it all off, she wasn’t even mad at that fact. “Yes… Yes, please~!” Ruby groaned out, and the second that she did, Chuck reeled back his fist and delivered a hard punch right to the side of Ruby’s face, sending her toppling to the ground, the bitch reeling from the harsh strike. 

“Louder, bitch! Say it like you fucking mean it!” Aaron roared at the downed Ruby as she struggled to get up. As she hadn’t kept her aura up, Ruby had just sustained a bruise on her forehead and on her cheek. To make things a bit worse she had a small nose bleed and a few drops of blood coming from her forehead. However, these injuries didn’t stop Ruby from getting back up, albeit slowly. 

When Ruby finally managed to get back onto her knees, she looked up at the two men, their cocks standing tall and casting a shadow over her submissive, curvaceous form. “Please fuck this horny cow, sirs! I need your dicks fucking me up and destroying my insides! I’ll do anything you ask of me, so pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaseeeeee fuck me~!” Ruby begged before she moved forward and bowed her head and upper body down, completely submitting to the two men before her. The two hung studs grinned at each other before Aaron walked behind Ruby and slapped her ass hard enough to make her taut booty jiggle in her tights. “Now that’s what I like to hear, whore~! Show me that cunt~!” Aaron ordered before he flipped Ruby’s pathetically short skirt up and revealed her peach-like ass covered in a pair of panties that looked more like a thong underneath her tights as her bubbly cheeks had completely absorbed the back of her panties between her globular cheeks. 

With two swift motions, Aaron tore Ruby’s tights open, and with another, completely tore off her panties, revealing her soaking wet and unshaved pussy, making him grin. “You masochistic whore! She’s fucking drenched back here! Getting balls deep in this slut will be easy!” Aaron grinned as he grabbed Ruby’s ass cheeks and used them to pull her back against him, the woman yelping out slightly in surprise as she felt her body be shifted and moved with such ease, the strength of the men before her being revealed to her. 

As Aaron got into position, the tall white man slapped Ruby’s ass with his cock three times, Ruby cooing with each slap, her pussy gushing some more of her desperate fluids before she felt him press the tip of his cock against her painstakingly underused folds. “Let’s see what this bitch can do~! Take it~!” Aaron roared as he shoved his cock all the way inside of Ruby in one driving thrust. Ruby’s mind practically exploded the second that Aaron shoved his cock inside of her pussy, the woman clawing at the ground as she felt her pussy be pulled apart by something almost double the size and thickness of what it was acclimated to taking. Despite the pain that came from being speared by such a massive cock, Ruby felt almost nothing but pleasure from his insertion, and wasn’t afraid to vocalize her feelings. 

“FUUUUUUCK~!! IT’S SO BIG!! IT’S TOO BIGGGGG~! I LOVE ITTTT~! FUCK ME~!! USE YOUR FAT COCK AND FUCK THIS PUSSY, PLEEEAAASSEEEEEE~!!!” Ruby screamed out at the top of her lungs, and she would have continued her plea for more cock, but before she could she felt two hands grab her head and then felt her mouth and throat be occupied by the same cock that resized her throat moments ago. “Fuck, you’re a mouthy one, I guess Huntresses don’t know when to shut up,” Chuck said as he gripped the sides of Ruby’s head and began to thrust into her, Aaron doing the same from the other side as the two men spit-roasted the horny Rose cow. 

“Fuck, this bitch is tight! Guess her boyfriend didn’t do much with her, huh?” Aaron said with a grin as he took one of his hands and gave Ruby’s phat ass a good slap, leaving a bright red handprint on her butt, her thicc cheeks jiggling from the powerful strike and Ruby let out an unexpected yelp of surprise that was followed by a moan as she felt Aaron’s cock continue to punch through her cervix and drive into the back of her womb, making her belly distend due to the size of his cock. 

As he did this, Aaron picked up Ruby’s scroll, “Yo, let’s see what goodies this bitch has on her scroll, take a peek!” Aaron said, tossing the scroll to Chuck who continued to mercilessly fuck Ruby’s throat, even if he only had one hand in her hair as now she had her arms wrapped around his lower half, keeping his cock deep in her throat, punching her stomach every time he was hilted inside of her. “Fuck yeah! I wonder what this fat-racked freak has done in the past!” Chuck said as he began to look through the images on Ruby’s scroll, and it truly didn’t take long for him to stumble upon Ruby’s nudes that she had sent to Weiss and to Chuck’s surprise, she even had photos of the two of them being intimate. 

“Well, I’ll be! This one’s not even straight, she’s got a girlfriend! From the looks of these pics, she got sick of plastic dick and wanted a real one!” Chuck said with a laugh as his cock throbbed inside of Ruby’s throat, the woman gagging and choking on his massive member as he fucked her face without a shred of mercy. Aaron let out a laugh and gave Ruby’s ass another good slap, “Looks like this one’s in trouble when she gets back home~! Well, if she ever gets home~!” Aaron grinned, his own cock throbbing inside of Ruby’s unprotected, sopping wet pussy. 

SLAP-SLAP-SCHLAP-SCHLORP-SMACK

The sounds of brutal, degrading sex filled the air as time went on, the smell of unwashed cocks, sweat, and pure lust surrounded the three currently fucking and it choked the still unconscious Robyn as she laid there, only feeling the vibrations the three of them were causing on the roof. It had been almost a half-hour, and neither of the men had cum yet, while Ruby’s body began to tire and grow weak from the extended period filled with sex. 

“I don’t know about you, man, but I’m in the mood to breed tonight, what about you?” Aaron asked Chuck, the man groaning as he continued to fuck Ruby with the same animosity and ferocity that some would only see in Grimm, much less human men. “Fuck yeah, I’m getting close to blowing, this bitch can really suck a dick for someone who hadn’t even seen a real one before today!” Chuck laughed as he reached down and slapped Ruby’s face, making the woman groan and have a small orgasm, the woman’s pussy convulsing and throbbing around Aaron’s thick length. 

“Then let’s get this whore~! I’m gonna bust a fat nut right in her womb! You fill her guts, I’ll fill her babyroom!” Aaron grinned as he and Chuck began to thrust even harder inside of each of Ruby’s respective holes, and before long, they did just that. Ruby’s eyes shot open as she felt the two of them unleash their loads deep inside of her. Aaron’s thick, virile baby batter surged its way through his urethra right into Ruby’s womb, it only took a few ropes of his load before Ruby felt absolutely stuffed with the tar-thick cream, she could feel her womb expand around his monstrous load. 

Meanwhile, Chuck did the same, the man firing off his own equally dense and virile load right into her stomach, Ruby letting out a high-pitched whine as she felt her belly be filled in a similar manner to her poor unprotected pussy. Oh, Gods, she knew she was going to end up pregnant, she could practically feel Aaron’s sperm pummeling and fertilizing so many of her eggs. It was so hot to the Rose woman that the combination of all of these sensory overloads forced an orgasm so hard out of her that she squirted all over the ground beneath her. 

The second that she did this, some of Aaron’s load began to gush out of their connection, her pussy and womb so full his cum had nowhere left to go but out of her pussy. To make things even more intense for the previously underused speedster, she felt cum begin to trickle down out of her nose, then between her lips and down her chin as Chuck’s load overwhelmed her body and combined with Aaron’s load, she had been reduced to a glorified cocksock and cumdump for them. 

“Hm, pretty good for a first time, red~! I think we’ll keep you~!” Chuck said with a grin as he pulled his cock out of Ruby’s throat, but made sure to put a hand over her mouth to ensure that she didn’t waste a single drop of the semen he had just so kindly pumped her full of. Realizing what she had to do, Ruby quickly swallowed as much of the cum as she could and then let out a loud cum-reeking belch, almost as if she was thanking him for the meal. “That’s a good whore,” Chuck said before removing his hand from Ruby’s mouth, using it to backhand the masochistic whore, and then spitting on her face before letting go of her hair and dropping her down. 

“Thank youuuuuu~...” Ruby groaned quietly as she could barely speak, her throat felt so sore and used that even breathing hurt a bit, but that pain only served to make her even wetter for Aaron, who had just finished unloading his packed bull breeders inside of her. Delivering one more brutal slap to Ruby’s now bright red and bruised ass, Aaron pulled his cock out of her pussy and let Ruby fall down onto the ground, limp, and barely able to move. “Damn, that was good,” Chuck said as he stretched his arms slightly, Aaron grinning at his friend, “So, what do you want to do with her now? I mean, it would be a shame to put all that good fuckmeat to waste, or worse yet, let her go back to being, you know, a Huntress,” Aaron said as he picked up Ruby’s scroll once again and waved it at his friend. 

Chuck looked down at Ruby’s face buried between her fat, massive knockers, her tits acting like pillows that protected her face from the cold ground beneath her. “Oh, I have a few ideas,” the man said with a grin as he approached Ruby’s unconscious form. 

XXXX

“Ruby! Ruuuubyyyyyy!” Yang called out as they walked around the area of Ruby’s last-known coordinates. “Where is she? She’s been gone for days!” the blonde brawler said with worry, Blake walking up behind her to put a hand on her shoulder, “I’m sure she’s okay, Yang. Ruby’s tough,” Blake said, making Yang let out a defeated sigh, nodding her head in agreement. “I can’t help but be worried though, the last time this happened she got snagged by Torchwick’s goons, who knows what happened to her this time,” Yang said. 

Blake was about to respond, however, before she could speak up, she saw something coming toward them from above. It was Penny, and Blake’s eyes widened when she saw what she was holding. 

“Friend Yang...“ Penny said as she landed and held out her hands, revealing Ruby’s scythe and her scroll. When Yang’s eyes finally saw those items, her eyes turned a light blue as she began to cry. 

Ruby. Her beloved sister’s aura was at total zero. 

XXXX

“OIIIIINK!!! OINK! OINK! OIIIIINK!!! FUCK THIS STUPID PIGGY, MASTERS~!!! FUCK THIS STUPID EX-HUNTRESS PIGGYYYY~!” Ruby cried out as she was fucked from behind by a massive black man, while two white men were slapping their cocks all over her face, one of them holding a chain that was attached to a collar that was tightly secured around her throat. “Fucking hell, this bitch used to be a Huntress? They must be desperate if they’re taking pieces of shit like this these days!” One of the white men said as he pulled his fist back and decked Ruby hard, making her giggle and cum hard, her pussy juices squirting all over the black man currently breeding her from behind. 

“Who cares what she was, all she is now is a piece of fuckmeat, I mean, just look at these tits!” The other white man said as he grabbed one of Ruby’s tits hard and lifted it up before biting hard into it, leaving teeth marks around her areolas, making Ruby cry out in blissful agony, “MOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!!!” the cry made men laugh as they continued to use and abuse the piece of fuckmeat before them.

“Where did you two find this whore anyway, Chuck? Aaron?” The black man asked as he pounded Ruby even harder, the man yanking Ruby’s hair back and putting her into a chokehold as he pounded her, letting the two men before her begin to grope, slap, and punch her fat tits, leaving bright red marks on her breasts and bruises to top them off. “Ha! Actually, she came to us! We were just raw-dogging that bitch that’s up for the election and she just showed up, and the next thing we knew, we were balls deep in this one!” Chuck laughed as he and Aaron fist-bumped one another. 

“Well, I’ll say this cow’s a keeper, how much for another round with her when our time is up?” One of the white men abusing her tits asked. “$100 for 20 minutes, but you’ll have to get to the back of the line,” Aaron said as he gestured behind him, reminding the three currently using Ruby that they were surrounded by around twenty more men ready to have a turn with tonights fuckmeat. 

“Well, fuck, fine! I’ll wait, because this bitch is just too good to turn away after just one round~! We’ll keep fucking this bitch until she forgets her own name~!” The black man fucking her from behind said as he choked her even harder, making Ruby’s head tilt to the side and her eyes roll up as she was strangled. “T-thank you f-forrrr your p-p-patronaaagggeeeeee~!” Ruby choked out as she was strangled, the men around her laughing and before long the sound of wet slapping, filled Ruby’s ears. 

This certainly wasn’t how Ruby expected her mission to turn out, but she wasn’t complaining about the outcome. She was happier and far more satisfied than she ever had been before, and she wasn’t about to go back to her old life with…

With…

What was her name again?

This piece was inspired by TabletKnight's Big Tiddy Ruby work, found here: https://twitter.com/TabletKnight/status/1334586779333255168?s=20


End file.
